


A few missed calls.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Bad Ending, Dark Character, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Enemies, Evil, Evil Plans, Hostage Situations, I'm Sorry, Monologue, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Out of Character, Plushies, Stuffed Toys, Swearing, Talking, Teddy Bears, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The joke villain talks to Fenton Crackshell over tea.





	A few missed calls.

The blue Teddy bear in an anime school girl outfit poured Fenton Crackshell. It was one of the weirdest things that happened to the duck. Not the weirdest thing, mind you. Fenton kicked his feet, biting down on the rag stuffed into his bill, waiting for a painful fall backwards. It didn't happen, the chair didn't even wiggle. He looked down to see the chair had been bolted down to the floor. "Stop trying to escape, just wait for one of the other heroes to break in to save you. They'll be here, I'm sure." The plushie attempted to calm down the water fowl with a voice too unsure to be the same plushie who talked to Gearloose in the laboratory. Yet they were the very same plushie. 

"They have to come here. They wouldn't leave you with me, right? They are the heroes after all!" The stuffed toy talked more to convince themselves to this. "Must be running late because they had to save a bus from drowning or something important." The stuffed animal got up from their chair, walking around in a circle about the table. Their silver, liquid, tentacles forming out of their back, waving about as they formed into different shapes. The tentacles changed into spider legs and lifted the stuffed, plush, toy from the floor. They continued to pace, endlessly clicking on the cold, stone like, surface. "You aren't a bad guy, Crackshell. I just need to get them to listen to me. They'll see that I'm a real, serious, villain when they get here."

A creepy, crawly, leg checked the ropes again, mindlessly. They were tight enough, just like the 12 other times the toy had checked. "I would have asked you to join me as the leader and savior of this world but... Well, I have to prove myself to you and everyone else. That I am going to make this world better under my iron grip and boot heels." The plaything rambled on. Another leg adjusted the rag, mistakenly taking it out having not stopped their walk around the table. "Blathering Bla!" Crackshell found himself stopped mid word by the same rag. The plush toy shook their head no in disappointment. "Nice try, Gizmo duck. Smart move even. You would have really ruined my plans with that." They admitted with a sigh. 

"See, that's why you would have been so good at being this world's true savior. Gyro Gearloose might be intelligent but you are just so... So much more important than anyone knows." The Teddy bear huffed and puffed, still circling Fenton. The duck made a few muffled words from in that rag. He kicked again, flipping the table over. Those coldly burning, blue, glowing, eyes narrowed at him. All the spider legs reformed into a more liquid stated, cleaning up the glass on the floor. The table flipped back to it's legs. Fenton Crackshell spat out the rag this time. "Blathering!" He paused as he attempted to open his bill to say the rest. A robotic tentacle shutting it. "Seems I didn't put the rag in right this time."

"I don't want to hurt you, Fenton. You've been through enough today." They steamed mildly at the inconvenience. The metallic limb put a muzzle to his bill, leaving him unable speak. The blue bear glared the muzzle, as if they expected it to fail if they turned away for even a moment. "Sorry to use such a muzzle on you, I know it's inhumane but I can't afford risks." They apologized. "You really do deserve better than damsel in distress." The glass pieces laid in a trash can too far away from him to reach. I guess cutting the ropes is out of the question for the time being. Fenton Crackshell darted his eyes around the room. There wasn't anything close enough to grab. 

The blue teddy turned around, returning to their chair. As the skirted plushie sat down on the chair across from the water fowl, they noticed something. The said fowl had his eyes closed and wasn't moving at all. "This isn't a great time to fall asleep, Crackshell. The other heroes haven't even shown up yet." They chuckled to themselves, reaching out to him. They wiggled the flesh and blood being a little bit, knowing moving such beings would be harmful to them. He still didn't move. "Wakey wakey, Crackshell... Fenton? Please stop practicing being dead, please." They tried to remain collected. It didn't last. The stuffed bear panickedly removed the muzzle from his bill, listening his chest for a breath or heart beat. "Don't be dead. Don't be... Thank Duck he's alive!" The plush bear end in a sigh of relief. 

Then they realized he wasn't dead or sleeping. A metal tentacle wrapped around his pie hole as Fenton Crackshell opened it. Two, glowing, circles the size of dinner plates drilled holes into him with a freezing rage. "Fenton Crackshell, You fucking dick. I thought I had killed you, for fuck's sake. Don't pull that again, or so help me by whatever Asshole created this universe. I'll..." They paused their rant to walk off. The tentacle still gluing his bill shut. The blue bear pulled out a phone from their skirt, somehow. The stuffed animal pressed a few buttons a little too hard to be made without feeling. The phone call wasn't picked up. The plush, stuffed, toy grumbled to themselves, "Why isn't anyone picking up?! Duckberg's hero is missing dammit! Crackshell disappeared into the wild, fucking, blue, pick up jackass!" They made another call to the same results. 

The Teddy bear stomped back over to Fenton, undoing the ropes only to quickly replace them a tentacle. "Come on, we are going to should your so called "friends" and the claimed "heroes" just how important Fenton Crackshell is. By breaking down every single one of their doors and asking them why they were just so damn busy." They fumed. Fenton Crackshell kicked and attempted to shift himself out of the the snake like coil around his whole body, making muffled sounds at the villain. The said baddie picked up a large bag as they marched on. "Can't forget about Gizmo duck, right hero?" The hypocrite fucko spat out the question. Not expecting an answer. As the only other person who could answer was wrapped up at the moment. 

The metal doors slammed opened hard. The sunlight was almost blinding today. The sky was too bright a blue. The grass far too green. Today looked too good for this to happen. 

The End.


End file.
